


Glares

by runes



Series: doubleleaf inspired drabbles [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Doubleleaf, Drabbles, General, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik knows what Altair is doing at night however comes another morning Malik would still glare at Altair. Hints of slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glares

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> Inspired from “While you were sleeping” by doubleleaf, with doublelafs permission of course. :)

He feels regret over many things, mostly mundane things. But never in his life did Altair feel regret so profound, so haunting, that it makes him want to kneel in pain in the safety of his room.

He cannot approach Malik, he wants to reach out and talk to him, tell him how sorry he is. He can’t, last time he was in the same room as Malik he usually says something hurtful. Next time Malik glares at him the moment he sense the demoted assassin, and if looks can kill...

So Altair resorts to his last card. Utilising his skills Altair sneaks at night, heading to heading to Malik’s room. Stealthier than when a mission, Altair looks around the room, keeps looking at Malik for a minute before getting out his kit.

Every night Altair comes to Malik’s room and every night he changes the bandages.

Malik knows what Altair is doing at night however comes another morning Malik would still glare at Altair.


End file.
